Mistake's forgiven?
by TheWritingPauper
Summary: Hermione makes a huge mistake and runs away from everyone she knows and loves. Can some old friends help her move on from her mistake and forgive herself. Story better then summary.Please review!
1. Leaving

_Where is it? Where did I put my wand?_

Hermione was thinking this in her head over and over as she tried quietly to rummage through her drawers and find her wand. She swears that she had just seen it about a minute ago or less and now it's like it had just disappeared out of thin air, which is not possible.

Well technically it is in her world but that doesn't matter now.

_But where is my wand?_

After a few more minutes of endless searching, Hermione decided to give up and move on to packing the rest of her things. She brought out her blue suitcase, from which Molly had given it to her for Christmas last year, and zipped it open and lays it on her bed. As quietly as she could be Hermione goes to the various areas of her and Ron's to get all the things that she needed to take with her and all the things she wanted to take with her. For what she needed were her clothes, toothbrush (her parents would never forgive her if she didn't take that with her), shoes and wand if she can find it, for the things she wants to take are her most precious. Pictures, the pictures of her, Harry and Ron at school, her wedding album of her and Ron's wedding day and the framed picture of the Weasley's and Harry at their home the Burrow.

They were all smiling and waving happily at her and that just wanted to make Hermione cry for she didn't deserve it after what she had done to Ron, but the tears could not be held back and she silently let her pain form droplets on her face and Hermione clutched to the picture close to her chest. She sat on her bed for about almost an hour while the tears dried up, she looks at the clock and realises that it was nearly six in the morning, that information sends a jolt through her body and continues to pack with a silent hast for she realised that the household will be awake soon and she has to be gone before they do.

_If only I had my wand with me, then I would cast a spell to make myself pick up pace._

She had been awake all night. She couldn't sleep with all the sadness and the pain that she has caused herself and to Ron so she stayed in their room pacing as Ron couldn't bear to look at her and moved to the couch to sleep. He had a right to be angry at her for she was angry at herself for what she had done to him too but she at least she had done the right thing and told him the truth. She couldn't believe that she was even capable of doing something like what happened five months ago and she was truly regretted what had happened but it turned even worse when that mistake resulted in her present condition. She only found out about it a few days ago, the past wasn't willing for her to forget what she had done and she did what she had to do. Tell her husband.

Hermione had filled the entire suitcase with all her things and strangely enough everything fitted in. Would Molly have guessed what Hermione might have done? Did she want her out of her house and to never return? The thought made the knot in Hermione's stomach to tighten so she zipped up her suitcase and left the room that showed no traces of her ever being there and left.

The Burrow was dark and any light would immediately wake someone so Hermione had to squint her eyes as she waked down the stair case. She made it to the living room and then to the doorway but then she heard light snores behind her, turned her head and she instantly wanted to cry.

Ron was sleeping on the couch with ruffled red hair and in his favourite stripped pyjama bottoms and knitted jumper from his mum and he was sprawled on the couch like he had just been dragged through a hedge backwards. Hermione couldn't help it and she left the suitcase by the door and walked up to Ron on the couch. He looked so peaceful like he did every night when he was dreaming that Hermione couldn't help but kiss his forehead like she did always does. He slightly stirred and was peaceful again but before she could leave she had to do something.

She went into her pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of paper and found a pen on the coffee table in front of the couch and wrote down five little letters that didn't hold so much meaning before all this happened. She placed the letter on the coffee table and, to her irony; she finds what she was looking for.

_My wand._

A slight giggle escapes her lips and she grabs the wand and glances at Ron, memorising the face that she will never see again and slowly goes to the door again. She grabs her coat on the coat racket and looks in the mirror as she puts it on. Her eyes had gone red and swollen with all the crying, her hair had gotten into a mess and her hand was cradling her pregnant belly that had caused so much pain.

With her hand till on her swollen belly Hermione looks around the Burrow and at Ron one last time and she leaves, possibly never returning.


	2. New Home

"Righto Mrs Weasly here is the keys to your new home," said the estate wizard with the green suit and bald head, dangling the keys.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

If the wizard had any questions about Hermione that he wanted to ask he didn't. He simply just picked put his bag and disapparated from the house leaving Hermione there alone with her thoughts.

The house, well more like a cottage really, was a nice, small two bedroomed house with a field that would be perfect for any child to run around in which would now be perfect for Hermione now with the little one on the way. The cottage was located in the deep forest somewhere in London that only a few people knew about and was too far in for any Muggle to come in on their own so the place was well protected and isolated. Hermione had inherited it from her Grandmother that she had never knew about and had actually never really knew existed before two years ago when she died and left everything to her but she hadn't been it before and now she really wished she had.

The place was a dusty tip! Every square inch of the inside cottage was cover in at least a inch thick of dust and there were cobwebs with dead flies on them or on the floor and she could barely see the walls cause the paint or wallpaper had faded making it look white. The furniture looked like it saw better days as well but Hermione wouldn't know they were covered in dust! And that was just the living room!

Not being able to see this sad sight anymore Hermione grabbed her wand from her pocket and cast a spell all over the house and everything went nuts. The dust that was in the house started to lift from their place and levitate in the air for a moment and escape from the only open door in the house which was where Hermione was standing in front of meaning all the dust went through her !

The rest of the cottage was now being redecorated at that moment with cobwebs being caught by a floating feather duster and the dead flies were being sweep into a dust pan and the wallpaper on the walls were showing them to be a lovely shade of blue with a big white lily on it as well. The furniture was a simple white made out of wood style with various knickknacks to accompany it. Actually after a tidy up it's not half bad. Neither was the kitchen either with its maple wooden floor and white cupboards and island with wooden desktop.

After spitting out the dust in her mouth and shaking herself of the dust in her jeans and blue shirt, Hermione decided just to sit down and relax a bit after the little bit of excitement that happened there. Plus her back was hurting which was another sign of pregnancy which, amazingly, she had seemed to miss.

The place was quite cosy and it would be a perfect place to raise her baby once he or she was born and afterward… well Hermione hadn't really thought about afterwards but all she did do was make sure she was out of the Burrow before morning which she had done five hours ago and the sun was bright in the sky.

People would have thought that she was being a bit rash about running away after just one fight with your husband but if they knew the truth, the whole, truth, then they would not be thinking about it being rash at all. But they would advise her to go home with being pregnant after all.

As automatic as breathing Hermione placed her hand on her swollen belly and made small circular movements like she was trying to warm her belly up. She had been doing this ever since yesterday since she found out she was pregnant and found out that she was five months gone.

Despite being that far gone Hermione doesn't look it, she actually looks like she just gained a bit of weight. Actually she never displayed any symptoms of pregnancy at all. No morning sickness, no missing periods, no nausea, no mood swings or even tender breasts it was just the back pain. After a while Hermione got worried and went to see a Healer about it (he seemed a bit ditsy and clumsy but he was the only one left in) and after a few test he told her that she was indeed pregnant. She was delighted at first that she and Ron were going to become parents and years of marriage, but then the Healer told her how far gone she was…

Hermione was consumed with guilt about it and knowing that she couldn't keep what happened a secret anymore with a baby coming now so she went home and waited for Ron to come home and tell him that the baby she is carrying is not his.

Hermione's state of thought was interrupted by the sound of a door bell and Hermione was confused but she got to the door. Who could be calling her from out here? I thought this place was deserted? Hermione turned the handle and was greeted by a big blast from the past.

"Hermione! How are you, love?" A happy and familiar voice asked her.

"Professor McGonagall!" Was all Hermione could say until she got her voice back, "What are you doing here?"

Professor McGonagall removed her glasses, cleaned them and put them back on her face "I could be asking you the same thing."


	3. Minerva McGonagall

Hi everyone! it took me awhile to figure out how to add personnel say in (dumb I know).

I did this fanfic because even though I love them I always wondered what obstacles Ron and Hermione could over come and then the idea just hit me (not literally because that would hurt) and I dont know how it is going to end so if any of you have input please review. I dont know why I chose McGonagall for this but she is one of my favourite characters. Plus we don't know much about her so I made a few things up. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: sadly these characters do not belong to me *sob sob*

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall walked into the cottage after a minute of Hermione not being able to speak with the shock of being found in the place she thought was deserted.<p>

"So how are things Hermione?" asked Professor McGonagall taking a seat on the sofa and making herself comfortable.

"Um, great Professor McGonagall," Hermione said in a fake happy voice and a smile to cover up her lie.

"Oh Hermione I'm not your teacher any more, you can call me Minerva. Close the door, child, there is an awfully cold draft coming through," she said.

Without hesitating Hermione did what she was told and closed the door in fear of angering her former teacher. Even though this lovely elderly old woman with grey hair tide in a tight bun, with spectacles covering her bright green eyes and smiled with friendliness this woman can be quite scary.

"Um, yes Minerva," that was the first time Hermione ever addressed Minerva by her first name. "I, um, what are you doing here in the woods?" she finally asked.

"Well since you asked me first I will answer. I live here," she said, smiling at Hermione.

"You do! Where exactly?"

"Right next door, child. You can see it because I put a charm on it so that it is invisible to anyone coming into these woods. Well anyone I don't know actually because, for me, I like the peaceful surroundings of this place and I liked the house."

"Yes but it is quite far from Hogwarts, Minerva," it felt strange calling her Minerva and not by Professor McGonagall. "Last time I checked you don't know how to Apparate."

"Hermione I thought you knew," Minerva exclaimed in amusement. "I retired from teaching over a year ago."

"You did!" Hermione had to sit down on the sofa next to Minerva for she felt this was going to be a long and interesting conversation." Why?"

"I'm almost ninety-two, child, even though I don't look it," Minerva giggled and Hermione couldn't help but smile. "As you know I was appointed as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts after the battle which gave me a lot to think about during those nine years."

"How do you mean by that?"

" I was spending more time with my job then actually being with my family," Minerva's tinted with regret carried on" after the war with the loss of loved ones people faced it really made me snap out of it and realise what I have been missing."

"Which was?" Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable because Minerva's eyes looked very distant and sad. And when Minerva turned to look at Hermione her whole face was full of great unhappiness.

"I haven't seen my children in over five years. We talk of course but we never spend time together and that just made me realise how much I have missed. My husband died thirty years ago and I used work as a way of getting over the grief and it has dominated my life!" Minerva was now really crying and she brought out her handkerchief that she always carried around and used it to dab the tears away while Hermione listened on.

"So that did it. I handed in my resignation, taught my last year at Hogwarts and left the school with a sigh of relief and ready to make a change. And I'll tell you it was the best decision I ever made! My children now visit me again, not much because they live abroad now but it's amazing how much I didn't know had changed in those years."

"I am so happy for you Minerva," smiled Hermione.

Minerva smiled and took her glasses off, cleaned them and put them back on then looked at Hermione.

"Now what are _you _doing here," asked Minerva in a tone that wasn't judging or speculative but understanding and curious. "I have a strange feeling that Ron isn't coming anytime soon and in your current condition I don't understand why."

"What condition?" Hermione said avoiding eye contact with Minerva.

"Hermione your hands are on your stomach."

This shocked Hermione for she had no idea that her hands were even on her belly and the fact that Minerva was slowly unfolding her secret was putting her in a panic as well for she was not the best of liars so she didn't know if she could keep this up any longer.

"And a woman does not have seven children and not know what a pregnant belly looks like," Minerva added.

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Seven children?"

Minerva nodded, "What's happened Hermione? I'm sure you and Ron can work things out and remember a baby is on th-"

"Please, Minerva, I really don't want to talk about it. Not yet," Hermione was having a really hard time missing Ron and hearing his name just made it worse.

"Later then," Minerva said but then she brought out her wand and with a flick of the wrist a tray of tea and biscuits pop up on the table and picks up a chocolate digestive.

"So tell me," she takes a bite of her biscuit "when is the little one due?"


	4. Memories and Big Favours

Hey guys just finished chapter 4 and I hope you all like it! Added another character we all know and some might not really love but I thought she would be great for this. Enjoy!

I dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends Kim (Narnian of Cair Paravel) who without her would have never have introduced me to FanFiction and for being the amazing person she is. Dont know what I would have done without you! xxxx

* * *

><p>After a month Minerva has visited Hermione every day just for a chat or on advice to how to turn on a Muggle television which she did not know how to use. Minerva was totally different from the Professor McGonagall Hermione was use to seeing back in Hogwarts for when Professor McGonagall was strict and mean while Minerva was fun and kind. When Professor McGonagall was a loner and a little scary Minerva was happy and loved to be around people which didn't make sense to Hermione so one day she asked Minerva about her teacher façade.<p>

"Well Hermione when you teach you don't get anywhere with being friends with the students. You have to discipline and show them that you mean business otherwise they wont do well," Minerva explained with Hermione finally understanding.

"Besides it was quite fun scaring the pupils and it showed them that I was not to be messed with. You know what I mean don't you?" Minerva looked at Hermione gleefully.

"What do you mean? I wasn't scared," said Hermione

Minerva raised her eyebrows at her.

"Okay maybe a little bit," Hermione admitted and they both laughed.

"I remember one time when one of the old Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors told me that a few of the students Boggarts took the form of me! Never knew if it was true or not."

But of course with every daily visit Minerva kept asking about why she left and Hermione wasn't sure she could tell the truth to Minerva so she made up a story about her and Ron spending some time apart to figure out what they really wanted. Hermione wasn't convinced that Minerva bought it but she could see that Hermione was hurting about whatever the truth was and decided not to press on the subject further. Not yet anyway.

And in that month Hermione's belly was really starting to show and Hermione was quite shocked by how big she was. Minerva said it was normal but Hermione couldn't get over how she got to looking a tiny bit fat to almost ready to pop. She had to admit it but Hermione was getting excited about the fact of being a mum even though she knows nothing about children but even with the excitement there was guilt. Guilt at what she did to Ron

Hermione thoughts have been mostly filling up with memories of Ron and what he might be doing now. She doubted that could even face him again but her mind still wondered of sometimes. Every now and then she would bring out their wedding album and just stare at the pictures that captured everyone she held dear. The one that did it the best was when she, Ron, Harry, her parents and all the rest of the Weasley's, besides Fred, were all together by the church and were waving back at Hermione, smiling. Bill made a surprise show at the wedding even though he said he wasn't going to be able to make it and it made Ron's day knowing that nearly all of his family was there. And of course Molly told Bill that he needed a hair cut and ranted on how it was time him and Charlie should be getting girlfriends while Arthur asked Harry why a microwave makes that "bing" sound. George was tormenting Ginny but it was obvious he was trying to cover up his pain and Percy was trying to chat up the female photography assistant by telling her that he was once Head Boy but she clearly wasn't interseted. Hermione couldn't help but shed a tear with that picture and wished more then anything that she could turn back time. All she wants to do is go back Ron, back to his arms, to kiss him and tell him how much she-

"Hermione, are you okay? Hello?" asked Minerva waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Hmm, what!" Hermione responded with a jolt. She had forgotten Minerva was still here.

"I was just chatting when you seemed to have drifted away into your own little world. Wasn't boring you was I?" asked Minerva.

"Oh no! Not at all," exclaimed Hermione collecting her thoughts.

If Minerva was going to ask her something, she didn't and shook her head. Instead she put her tea on the table and turned to face Hermione and clasped her hands together. Oh no, something was telling Hermione that she wasn't going to like what was coming up.

"Hermione, um, I have a really big favour to ask you," Minerva said nervously.

"What about?" said Hermione.

"Well My children all live abroad, as you know, but every year my granddaughter comes every year to visit me. She and her mother don't necessarily get along so she stays with me. Don't blame her either she's a stuck up cow her mother who doesn't deserve my son," Minerva said maliciously.

"And they have fought again?" asked Hermione puzzling the situation together.

"Big time! That fight was probably the last straw so my granddaughter had packed her bags and is now moving in with me."

"Whoa." said Hermione.

"It was only a matter of time anyway. But, Hermione, where I am living now, I'm a bit worried about her, well, fitting in so I was wondering if you could keep her company. Like friends, take her to Hogsmeade or just chat for a while. I don't want her to feel alone, Hermione. Would you help?"

"Um, okay sure, I'll help," said Hermione in a bit of an unsure voice.

"Oh excellent! You two will get along swimmingly," said a happy Minerva while picking up her tea and sipping it.

"Where is she from? You did mention that your kids were living abroad."

"Oh yes, she's from France," Minerva said sipping her tea and avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Wow, really. What's her name?" asked Hermione.

Minerva looked really guilty now with Hermione asking but she realised that she was going to find out sooner or later so in a small and squeaky voice she answered Hermione and, of course, she wasn't happy.

"Fleur? Fleur Delacour!" Hermione shouted, getting up from the sofa.

"Oh, so you remember her then," Minerva said.

"How can I forget her, she was a nightmare! How can she be your granddaughter I thought she said her grandma was Veela?"

"Mother's side and watch it Hermione Granger, I mean Weasly. I was quite the catch back in my day," Minerva said patting her hair.

"Don't change the subject."

"Please Hermione," Minerva got of the sofa rested her hands on Hermione's shoulder. "I know she can be a bit … of a cow but I really need your help. Despite her flaws she is family. Please."

Damn it! Hermione had no idea how to get out of this one. She didn't have to be friends with Fleur at all, but she still was going to see her every day and Minerva will still beg her to talk to Fleur so this was a no win situation. Maybe if Hermione kept saying no all the time, Minerva might just get the hint. But she might go and get Ron for not cooperating….

"Fine I'll do it," Hermione said defeated.

"Oh excellent!" Minerva smiled; clapping her hands together and sits back down on the sofa. "Fleur will be arriving tomorrow morning. I will be getting her and you can stay home to rest."

"Thanks," said Hermione, sitting down also. "By the way how come you never told anyone that you were related to Fleur?"

"Well," Minerva takes a sip of her tea. "I couldn't show favouritism could I."


	5. Close Call

Must warn you, my french accent is rubbish! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione was soooooooo dreading Fleur arriving tomorrow, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. Minerva seemed so excited (and scared) about her coming to stay, and like she said, she never see's much of her family so who was Hermione to spoil that for her. But she has warned Minerva that if Fleur keeps on insulting her, she would not even try but, of course, she made up that Fleur's only friend is her sister, Gabrielle, so she is going to feel a bit out of place. Nice sob story, but Hermione still won't put up with her if she is a stuck up cow.<p>

And the day we have all been dreading, Fleur's arrival. Minerva had already gone to the airport to pick her up and Hermione had to sit around and do nothing while she waited for the brat to arrive. Wait; there is still a chance to get out of this. She could sneak out the door and move somewhere else private, or she could turn into an Animugi to hide from Fleur. Or she could-

Crap! She's here!

Her front door opened to see Minerva entering first (and giving Hermione a careful glance) and behind her was Fleur herself. How can she be dressed in casual jeans and T-shirt with her hair in a ponytail and can still look stunning without even trying. Hermione knows she's a Veela but still…

"Ah, `Ermione, nice to see you again," said Fleur in a French accent, giving her air kisses on the cheek. Hermione didn't expect that and just stood there in shock while she did it.

"Fleur, Hermione is living here now so if you ever need a friend to gossip or hang out with anyone, she's here," said Minerva smiling happily while giving Hermione a squeeze on the shoulders. This was a signal for Hermione to smile, too.

"A friend? Oh good, do friends give each other advice?" asked Fleur.

Oh no.

"In a way, yes," said Minerva.

Oh no.

"Splendid. `Ermione, I must say, you do need to lose a lot of weight. Maybe we could join a gym together. Zat sound like fun?"

Minerva gave an apologetic look to Hermione. Wow, barely two minutes and she's already insulted her. New record.

"Hmm, I'm not fat, Fleur, I'm pregnant," Hermione told her.

"Oh, are you-Ohhhh!" Okay, Fleur didn't have to look THAT surprised. "Wow, zat explains why you are wearing those hideous clothes."

"Okay, Fleur, you need to finish unpacking your stuff," Minerva, quickly as she could, dragged Fleur out of the house before she could add another insult and mouthed "sorry" to Hermione before she closed the door.

Hermione's clothes weren't that bad. Okay, her jeans were a little scruffy and her top did have a picture of a Hippogriff on it but they weren't hideous. Besides, Ron had gotten this top for her on their honeymoon. And, now it was the only thing that could fit.

Three hours later.

Hermione was in her bedroom getting ready to have dinner with Minerva and Fleur. After that bad first meeting, Minerva came back and said that we should all go out to eat and get to know each other a bit better. Poor Minerva, she really is trying and Hermione did say she would go, but she doesn't know if she can handle anymore of Fleur already. Still, she has to try.

The place they were going to eat was at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was worried that someone she knew was going to see her and tell Ron but Minerva had told her not to worry and she left the room to get something in her cupboards and produced a small vile.

"Polyjuice Potion! Are you sure?" she asked Minerva.

"Do you want Ron to find you?" Hermione shook her head. "Then you will take it before leaving."

Minerva and Fleur were probably already at the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione was ready to leave. She took the vile and downed it all in one, trying so hard not to taste it and left the house and Apparated.

Hermione didn't know who she was going to turn into and she probably didn't want to know either but Hermione was already at the Leaky Cauldron and can see Minerva and Fleur sit at one of the tables in the middle. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Oh, `ello there. Who are you?" asked a confused Fleur.

"It's me. Hermione."

"The potion still works," Minerva said proudly and, of course, she was dressed in black.

"Who have I turned into anyway?"

Minerva looked around to see if anyone was looking and signalled Fleur to give Hermione her mirror. Hermione grabbed the mirror and nearly dropped it; she did not like what she saw.

"You turned me into Lavender!" said Hermione in an angry whisper to not a draw attention.

"It was the only one I had left," Minerva said innocently.

"Besides, your outfit looks good. Canary yellow, who'd thought," Minerva had definitely warned Fleur to watch her tongue.

A waitress came over a while later to take everyone's orders. She got out her wand and the plates of food appeared on the table. When she was gone, the conversation went back to the potion.

"Why do you need it anyway?" asked Fleur, cutting up her chicken.

"She's hiding from her husband," said Minerva, through a mouthful of salad.

"You `ave an `usband!" Again, don't look so shocked.

"Yes, um, we had a fight and I, um, moved out. He doesn't know where I am."

"Surely you must tell `im. `E be worried sick, especially when you are pregnant."

"Um, I…" Hermione trailed of.

At the bar was sitting, no other, then Ron himself! He was drinking a glass of Firewhiskey, looking sad, and he wasn't on his own either. His brother, Bill, was next to him, looking like he was trying to cheer him up with jokes or funny stories that clearly were not working. Damn it, Hermione forgot that Ron comes here after work every Saturday. Oh no, oh no, OH NO!

"Hermione, are you o…" Minerva followed my gaze to the bar and saw Ron. "Oh dear."

"What?" Fleur also looked at the bar and saw Ron. "Oh I remember `im. `E asked, well shouted at, me to go to the Yule Ball with `im. Um, Don is it."

"It's Ron and that's my husband."

"OH. Don't worry, `e can't see you remember. But who is that handsome man next to him," Fleur said.

"Are you okay, Hermione," asked a worried Minerva.

"No I'm not," Hermione's breathing had gone deeper and she felt like she was having a panic attack. "Can we leave?"

"Let's go," said Minerva getting up.

"But I'm still eating," protested Fleur.

"FLEUR!"

Fleur quickly gave up and got up from her seat and stood by Hermione, who was really panicking now. Minerva left a few Galleons on the table and they all tried to sneak out as quietly as they could past the bar without Ron or Bill seeing them. But they didn't bargain on someone else seeing them.

"Professor McGonagall! Long times no see," said Hannah Abbott.

Damn it!

They all turned to face Hannah, who was now the land lady of the Leaky Cauldron, standing behind them. Not only that, Ron and Bill looked over at us too. Great.

"Hello, Hannah. I told you before, it's Minerva now."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"How is your husband Neville?"

He's good. He loves his new job at the school. And hello Lavender and … Fleur!" Hannah wasn't a fan of Fleur either.

"`Ello," said Fleur.

"And hello to you," ahhhh Bill! "Bill Weasly, what is a pretty thing like you doing here?" he said to Fleur, who has gone pink.

"Not flirting with my grandchild are you Mr Weasly?" Minerva said in her scary old teacher voice.

"I don't mind," blushed Fleur even more.

"Hello Lavender," Oh no.

Ron was standing next to his brother, who was a few inches taller then him, looking awkward and upset. Hermione had a horrible feeling to start crying but she held it in and stared at Ron.

"Blimey, I didn't know you were pregnant," Ron asked. The Polyjuice Potion can change her physical appearance, why can't it hide a baby bump!

Hermione couldn't speak right now in fear of crying so she just nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a sore throat, can't speak," interrupted Minerva.

"So where are you from, gorgeous?" Bill asked Fleur. Bill had one hand on the bar and leaned against, looking cool for Fleur, who was smiling like an idiot. Then all of a sudden he pinched her arm.

"Ouch," said Fleur, rubbing her arm. "Why did you do zat?"

"Checking you are real."

"Why wouldn't I be real?"

"Because someone as beautiful as you only exists in my dreams," Bill said and Fleur erupted in a fit of giggles. Yuck.

Everyone felt a little nauseous watching these two flirt but Hermione skin felt a little weird. She looked at her hand and it was literally moving around. The potion was wherein off!

Hermione elbowed Minerva in the ribs and showed her hand to her and Minerva got the hint.

"Oh look at the time, we must dash! Fleur come on." Minerva had to grab Fleur's arm and drag her out of the Leaky Cauldron while Bill, Ron and Hannah looked confused.

"I work in Gringott's if you ever need to find me," Bill called out before they left the door.

Outside, Hermione was back to her own appearance and finally let out those tears she was holding back. Minerva hugged her while Hermione let them all out. Oh how she wished she could go back to Ron, oh, she wishes.

"I need to go to Gringott's tomorrow," said a blushing Fleur with a goofy grin and in a world of her own.


	6. A Date With The Truth

Hey guy, had a crazy week.

First we had our drama exam, and I really think it went well, second we had our leavers ball, it was so much fun but my feet were killing me afterwards and third I had to take care of a screaming baby that was very ill and pukng everywhere. So a very hectic week and barely found much time to write. Especially when the ball was the day before the drama exam so me, Kim, Chelsea and everyone else in our drama class was pretty tired!

I am very proud of this chapter and I hope you all like it and will review!

PS- My french accent still sucks.

* * *

><p>After that night at the Leaky Cauldron Hermione became a little depressed. Not as bad that she needed to be put on medication, just that she just felt down.<p>

Minerva and Fleur took her home. She was in such a state Minerva had to call the Knight Bus to pick them up and, of course, Stan Shunpike took a liking to Fleur and Hermione was sure that Fleur was going to stupefy him if he carried on flirting but, luckily for Stan, they made it home just before she got her wand out. The next day Hermione woke up in her bed, feeling awful, and went downstairs to find Minerva and Fleur in the kitchen making breakfast. Apparently they slept on the sofas in the cottage because they didn't want to leave Hermione in that state. Hermione was surprised that they would do something so nice for her and she felt blessed that they cared. This was over a month ago and they were still good friends to her. Especially since it must be killing them that they don't know the whole story about her and Ron.

Ron looked so upset that night and Hermione couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. It probably was but she had her reasons for leaving in the first place but she didn't think about what would happen afterwards. When she had the baby, would she go back to Ron? Would he accept her back with open arms? Would he even accept the child that wasn't his let alone love it? Whatever was going to happen, Hermione really didn't think it was going to be easy.

But the one thing Hermione did notice was that Fleur was getting a tiny bit excited every time Minerva had to go to Gringott's and she would always go with her. In some cases she even made up stories so that she could go to Gringott's. Of course, she was excited about the idea of meeting Bill again. Ever since that night at the Leaky Cauldron, all Fleur could talk about was Bill and what it was like meeting him and it was obvious, the first time they met that there was chemistry a brewing. They would talk about lots of things like what interests them, what their goals in life were, what they wanted in the future and a lot about their family and friends. Fleur had spoken to Hermione about Bill sometimes.

"`E is just amazing!" Fleur exclaimed, blushing. "Every time I see `im I feel like my `eart is about to burst out of my chest. One time `e told that someone needed to call `eaven. "

"Why?"

"Because they're missing an angel!"

Every day, Fleur would mention Bill. Strangely enough, after the past month, Hermione was starting too actually like Fleur. Yes she can be insulting and rude but she really doesn't mean to be all those things. She'd never had a friend that Fleur can really rely on, besides her sister, and the two were actually getting on to Minerva's delight to see her granddaughter happy. And her happiness was going to take another big boost…

"`Ermione, Grandma! Bill `as asked me out on a date!" said and ecstatic Fleur bursting through the door.

Hermione was sitting down on the couch and Minerva was in the kitchen and both of them were delighted.

"Oh Fleur, that is amazing!" said Minerva hugging her granddaughter.

"It was about time, too," said Hermione, stroking her baby bump.

"We're going out tonight. Where? I don't know but I can't wait!"

Fleur had spent about a good hour deciding what she was going to wear and she had dragged Hermione and Minerva into helping her. After going through her entire wardrobe, she was stuck between two dresses.

"I prefer the sparkling blue one," said Hermione, completely bored out of her mind and sitting on a chair in Fleur's room.

"But I like the red with the flowers," said Minerva, equally as bored and also sitting on a chair in Fleur's room.

"I don't know. Let me check for shoes," said Fleur, going back in her wardrobe.

When Fleur's back was turned, Hermione had got her wand out and hid one of the dresses in a box that was above the wardrobe. Hermione had had ENOUGH! Fleur came back and noticed a missing dress.

"Oh, well then. Sparkling blue it is," and Hermione could have groaned in relief. "Oh, `Ermione, don't be afraid to ask if you want to borrow my dresses. Then you won't have to wear your old hideous ones!"

And there's the insult.

When Fleur was dressed she looked STUNNING! She kept her hair down and wore the halter neck, sparkling blue dress that went down to her knees and she was smiling like no tomorrow. When Bill picked her up (Hermione was hiding upstairs) he looked like he was about to faint. His eyes were popping out of his sockets and his mouth hung open. He spent a good minute staring at her.

"You okay?" asked Fleur worried.

"I-uh- um- yeah- uh- you look- uh- um- Wow!" he had a bit of trouble speaking there didn't he.

"Shall we go?"

"Uh huh," he still can't speak.

Fleur waved goodbye to Minerva and set of on her date with Bill.

Three hours later

"You should have seen Bill's face; it was like he'd forgotten how to breathe!" said Minerva, ecstatically.

"I wonder when she'll be back," said Hermione, checking her watch. It was nearly eleven at night.

"Any moment soon. I want to hear all about it."

"Yeah."

"I have also noticed that you two are now friends," Minerva stated, drinking her cup of tea.

"You were right, Minerva, she is a nice person, after all, even if she does tell me that my hair is twice the size of my head."

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad," Minerva said, like she knew what was best.

"Since when did you tell me that?"

"Not going to say," and Minerva took another sip of her tea.

They sat in silence for a while and Hermione's hand started to repeat it regular circle motions on her belly. She was now eight months gone and Hermione wonder what her little one will look like. Would it have her brown hair that frizzed with the slightest touch of water, would it have her annoyingly accurate knowledge about everything in the world, or will it her chocolate eyes. Or will it be like its father….

"Do you miss him? Ron?" said Minerva, looking at Hermione curiously.

Hermione looked up at Minerva and she realised that her eyes were filling up with tears. She blinks them back before they have the chance to escape but one of them had fallen down her cheek and she wipes it away. Minerva puts her cup of tea down and gives Hermione a hug.

"Yeah I do," Hermione answers on Minerva's shoulder.

"Then why don't you go home?" asked Minerva releasing Hermione from the hug. "Why won't you return to him when you love him desperately?"

Hermione just sat there, looking at Minerva and decided to tell her the truth. And hopefully she will understand…

"Minerva, the baby-"she was cut off.

Fleur had come through the door and slammed it behind her. She goes into the living room and says all that Minerva needed to hear.

"The baby's not Ron's!" she exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"What!" said Minerva.

"How did you find out?"

"Bill told me. I asked `im what was wrong with `is brother and `e said that `is wife told `im that `er baby wasn't `is and she left."

"Is this true Hermione?" Minerva asked.

All the emotion, all the tears and all the pain she kept inside was finally spilling out and it was to much for Hermione to take. She burst out crying and ran for her bedroom, feeling lousy and awful.

An hour later, Minerva and Fleur followed Hermione to her room. They found her lying on the bed in complete darkness so Fleur turned on the light switch. Hermione got up to a siting position and Minerva can see that her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. She and Fleur sat on the bed with her; Hermione didn't move away, she hadn't moved at all.

"Around the time I got pregnant," Hermione said in a hoarse voice "there was this girl who, out of nowhere, told me her and Ron were having an affair behind my back. It was weird hearing that because Ron is the most trustworthy person I know so I knew she was lying. Then she told me stuff about Ron that only I, Ron, Harry and very close people we knew. Like where we were during our seventh year and during the battle and she convinced me that what she was saying is true. I was broken, so I confronted Ron and he said he had no idea who this girl was and swore that he never cheated on me but he was always a bad liar and he knew that. So I just went out."

Minerva and Fleur listen to what Hermione was saying and as they looked at Hermione, they realise that she didn't seem to care that she was going to spill her darkest secret to them and it would shame her and change what they thought about her, at that point, she didn't care.

"I went to drown my sorrows at the Leaky Cauldron and, of course, I was drunk as a clumsy goblin. The booze was able to numb the pain so I kept drinking till I couldn't feel it anymore."

Hermione's eyes were tearing up again, her face darkened as her story continued.

"Then the next day, I wake up with my head in agony and in someone else's bed. I remembered that I met him at the Leaky Cauldron and we started chatting. I thought he was just a stranger that I would never see again if I snuck out, but then I realised who he was. I put on my clothes and left feeling like the worst person in the world. I went home to Ron and he told me the truth. The girl was Luna; she had escaped from St Mungo's, after having a meltdown that she will never recover from and told me a pack of lies. Ron and Harry were both assigned to track her down, they did in the end but she had to be permanently kept at St Mungo's. I could barely even recognise her because she was so bad.

Minerva and Fleur didn't say anything.

"So Ron didn't have an affair and I am a cheating whore. I tried to forget that it ever happened but the guilt was eating me alive. I went to the doctors and they told me I was having a baby. I was excited at first but then he told me how far I was and I knew that it wasn't Ron's. I couldn't pretend any longer so I told him the truth, he was devastated. He couldn't look at me anymore and I hated myself for what I did to him. So I left and now close to having a baby."

Minerva and Fleur were silent for a long time as Hermione just sat there looking into space. And, after a while, Fleur plucked up the courage to ask:

"With whom?"

Hermione looked up at Minerva and Fleur, through blood shot eyes, revealed the baby's father.

"Oh," sighed Minerva, with a haunted and troubled look on her face. "Oh my."


	7. Monster Books and Daisies

Hello beautiful people!

By popular demand (Kim threatening me) I have decided to add her and myself (Kim told me too) in the story as background idiots. I am not vain in anyway shape or from, it's just that Kim can be scary when she want's to. Especially when she had to get up at four in the morning to got to London and then come back at midnight.

Also by popular demand (Kim threatening me again) I added her favourite book in the story.

Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Whoever said the truth will set you free was talking utter crap.<p>

The next morning was probably the most awkward day of her life. Minerva and Fleur, again, slept on the sofa because they were there at six am when Hermione got up. Hermione could tell that they didn't know how to handle what they knew but they promised to keep it a secret from anyone and Hermione was greatful. Fleur was trying to shift the mood by telling them about her date with Bill but Hermione's head was somewhere else.

She was due at any moment now and Hermione was dreading her baby arriving instead of being excited, which is never a good sign. Every day Hermione stroked her stomach and wondered if she made the right choice keeping the baby after all, it wouldn't get rid of the fact that she cheated on Ron but it would get rid of the constant reminder everyday. When the baby is born, would Hermione even love it? And if she didn't, could she give it up?

She spoke to Minerva about this the next day and she was horrified. But after telling Minerva how she felt about the baby, Minerva stated something that Hermione didn't even consider.

"Instead of getting rid of the child behind his back, you told him the truth about the baby. Don't you see, child, you kept the child. You already love it. Even if it has caused pain."

And Hermione instantly knew that she was right. Hermione did keep the baby, she strokes her belly everyday, and she wonders what it will look like. She wouldn't be doing that if she resented the child. Oh my gosh, Hermione has been so blind, she wants this baby, she loves this baby.

And she is totally unprepared. Yikes.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade today," Hermione said.

The next day, all three of them arranged a trip to buy so baby stuff at Hogsmeade. Out of all of them, Fleur was the most excited. She gets to style baby clothes and she has already chosen its theme colour. If it's a boy, green, if it's a girl, fuchsia. Hermione and Minerva were slightly scared.

They decided to skip the Knight bus (because of Stan) so they Apparated through Fleur. Hermione, again, took a Polyjuice potion and became Lavender again. Hermione really needs to ask Minerva how she got Lavender's hair. They arrived at Hogsmeade to find that the lunch time rush was dying down, so the town was a little more quite, but Hermione, Fleur and Minerva had to take refugee in a bookshop as the unpleasant journey took its affect on them.

"I feel so dizzy," Fleur said, closing her eyes.

"You and me both," said Minerva, with her hand on her head.

The book shop, they had just entered, was separated into five _very _long aisles that was so long that you couldn't see the back of the shop. The aisles were closed off by a desk that touched both sides of the shop and had a bell on it, as well. Minerva tapped the bell and out popped a dark haired girl with pale skin and dressed in a red uniform.

"Welcome to Flourish & Blotts, can I help you with anything?" said the girl, whose name tag read Marcy.

"Um, hello there," Minerva said.

"What can I-," Marcy was cut off.

The door behind them had opened, and who came through the door? Hagrid. He had to duck to get through the door and walked to the front desk. Marcy had clearly seen him before because she wasn't surprised to see a half giant in the shop.

"Hey, Hagrid," she smiled.

Hello Marcy. I was wondering, do you have another copy of Monster Book of Monsters would ya?"

Marcy's face fell. "Another one? That's the fifth one this fortnight," she sounded scared but Hagrid didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah well, they keep running off all the time and they do have the habit of escaping," Hagrid said, calmly.

"Okay," now Marcy looked really frightened. She picked something up behind the desk and brought it to her lips.

"Kim!"

In a flash, a rolling ladder came out of nowhere, in a flash, and appeared in front of the aisle behind the Marcy. On it was a girl around Marcy's age, with the same uniform but she had glasses and wavy blond hair.

"Yep," she answered.

"We need another copy of Monster Book of Monsters. Again."

Kim's face also fell. "Oh no. I'll go get it then." Kim looked at Hagrid, who wasn't paying attention, and looked back at Marcy "Tell my mum I love her," and off she went on the ladder.

"Professor McGonagall! I didn't see you there, how are ya," Hagrid asked.

"It's Minerva now, Hagrid."

"Of course, and who was that girl that just left the shop? Is she with you?" Hagrid said, pointing to the door.

"What?" said Hermione, going to the door.

She scanned outside for a moment and instantly found her with Bill, a Weasley is always easy to find, and she was blushing scarlet, gazing at Bill like a fool while he was tried to be cool.

"I went to see an eye doctor today," Bill said.

"Really? Why?" said a concerned Fleur.

"Yeah, there's something wrong with them."

"What?"

"I can't get them off you," and Fleur burst into a fit of giggles, Bill smiled and Hermione heard a blood curdling scream.

Inside the shop, Kim was running up the aisle, behind her a thick leather book was chasing her and it kept snapping its mouth open and closed. Marcy had planted a metal box on the floor and she was standing on top of it, while Kim was running towards them. Kim reached the desk and jumped over the box and the book went inside. As fast as she could, Marcy closed the box, fixed a padlock on it and tried to hold it down while the book kept moving. As the book calmed down, Marcy and Kim both picked up the box and lifted it up on the desk, with all their strength, and they were both gasping at the end of it.

"That will be five galleons please," gasped Kim.

"Here you go," Hagrid gave them the money and picked up the book like it was a feather, with no effort.

"See ya, Minerva. See ya, Lavender," and Hagrid left.

"Honestly, Hagrid will be the death of me," exclaimed Kim.

"Sorry about that, Hagrid's one of our best customers –," Marcy was cut off by Minerva.

"Don't worry."

"Guessing you need children's books?" asked Marcy.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Honey, your about to pop," said Kim.

"I'm not pregnant."

"What's with the belly then?"

"I'm… rehearsing a play," oh dear.

"Really, what play?" Marcy asked.

"Um….. Sweeney Todd," Of all the plays in the world, why did she pick the gruesome Sweeney Todd?

"Is there a pregnant lady in that?" asked Kim.

"Don't remember a pregnant woman in it."

"Neither do I. Ah well, what do you need?" asked Kim.

"Children's books," said Minerva.

"Huh, Marcy, Marcy please!" Kim begged.

"Kim what have I told you," Marcy warned.

"I know but please!"

"Fine, go get it," Marcy gave in.

"Yes, love ya," and with that, Kim went on the ladder and disappeared again. In a second, she came back with a copy of The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe in her hand.

"This," she gave the book to Hermione "is the best book ever!"

"Kim is a BIG Chronicles of Narnia fan," and Hermione now understood.

"I'm going to marry Skandar Keynes!"

"That was random but okay. So is ther-," Marcy was interrupted again.

"Then door opened and in walked a very drunk man, around the girl's ages, with brown hair and a superman shirt. He walked over to the desk and slumped on it.

"Hiya," he slurred.

"Sam, are you drunk?" asked Kim.

"Yes, "he looked around and leaned closer to Kim "but don't tell Marcy. She will be angry with me," clearly he hasn't realised that she is right next to him.

"Right, Kim. Time for you to take him home."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I did it last time. Fair shares,"

"Oh come on, Marcelle. I don't want to," Kim pouted.

"I'll let you watch the Narnia films."

"Okay," Marcy looked triumphant.

And during this time, none of them had noticed that their two customers had snuck out of the shop, leaving the book on the desk.

After that weird experience in Flourish and Blotts, Hermione and Minerva continued to shop around Hogsmeade without Fleur, who was still with Bill. Hermione never knew that a baby needed so much stuff. There were bottles, nappies, clothes, prams, toys, dummies, shoes and a baby robe costume (okay, Hermione knows that it's not an essential but it looked really cute). The items were all sent to her home; Minerva's feet were killing her so they both decided to have a breather at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wow, what a long day!" said Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. Minerva had just come back from the bar with a Firewhiskey and pumpkin juice, Hermione drank the whole glass it one.

"Steady dear," Minerva said, impressed.

"Sorry," Hermione said, whipping her mouth.

"Need another?"

"No I'm…." Hermione trailed off as she stared at something behind Minerva.

"What is it?" said Minerva, turning her head.

George Weasley was sitting on one of the tables, alone with a Firewhiskey, looking sad. He wasn't drinking it but instead was just staring at it like he wants something to magically happen that could brighten him up, but he knows that it won't. As Hermione stared at George, she realised something important….

"Oh my Goodness, I forgot!" Hermione exclaimed, hitting her forehead with her palm.

"What?"

"April Fools Day. George's birthday."

"Oh," Minerva said cheerfully but then she realises. "Oh!"

"Ever sine Fred's death, he has never wanted to celebrate it. Said that it doesn't feel right without him," Hermione said, sympathetically.

"Poor thing,"

"Happy Birthday, George!" said a Scottish accent.

Oliver Wood had just entered the Leaky Cauldron and took up the free seat in front of George, who stopped staring at the drink in his hand, and looked at Oliver.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," gosh, he sounded defeated. "Be better when I visit Fred," and George produced a bouquet of daisies.

"Sorry, mate. Must be tough."

"I just feel worse for Ron, really."

Hermione stiffened and listened in closer.

"Yeah, how is he by the way?" a question both he and Hermione wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. Ever since Hermione left, he's been like a ghost. Sometimes I see him looking at the front door, like he's expecting her to walk through it. Sad really," George said.

"Would he really just forgive her if she did come back?"

"I really don't know. It is obvious that he misses her, but Harry doesn't think she will come back."

"Why?"

"He believes that she needs to forgive herself for what she did. He knows that Hermione has too much heart to just put this behind her."

"Think he might be right there I'm afraid. What about Ron though?"

"The whole family were talking last night and we kind of came up with a plan," George said, uncertainly.

"What plan?"

Yes, what plan?

"Well, Percy thinks that, maybe, we should set Ron up on a blind date."

"What?"

"A surprise date. He wouldn't actually go willingly; he could never do that to Hermione. Be honest, Oliver, we don't even think that she's coming back at all. Do you think it's fair to put Ron through fake hope?

Oliver said nothing.

"My point exactly. Please understand, we're only doing this because we care about Ron. I have never seen him like this and I don't want him to suffer anymore. If I see Hermione, I am going to tell her to either come back or never show her face again because I can't bare it anymore," said an upset George.

Neither can Hermione, as George finished speaking, she quickly got out of the Leaky Cauldron and cried as the fresh air hit her face. The weird feeling she felt before had come back and she could tell that the Polyjuice potions is wearing off but she didn't care anymore. She doesn't care.

Minerva followed Hermione out of the pub and gives Hermione a hug, letting her tears stain the fabric on her shoulder. She held Hermione for a while before she spoke again.

"He's right."

"What."

"About me," her speech was muffled on her shoulder. "It kills me every time, I hurt Ron in the worst way possible and it's my fault. Mine! Can we please go home?"

"Of course."

They had to ride on the Knight bus, since they didn't have Fleur, and Stan seemed very disappointed about it. He constantly tried to convince them to give him Fleur's owl number but the bus stopped just in time and Hermione and Minerva were home. The items they bought today were all in the hallway, Hermione got out her wand and they all floated up to the baby's room. Minerva let Hermione sit on the sofa while she made a cup of tea. There was a long silence.

Then the door bell rang. Hermione decided to leave Minerva the trouble, knowing that it was Fleur who had probably forgotten her key. But when she opened the door it was not her. Instead, it was someone she knows very well, and it killed her that this woman was giving her a cold look.

"Molly."


	8. Tears and Weed Killer

Alright everyone.

Nervous because I have got my GCSE's thus week and I am scared! Hope I do well.

This chapter is the longest one so far and I think it's a good one but if you dont think so then review and tell me!

I have added two of my other best friends in the story as well. Jasmiine and Arathy are joining Marcy and Kim in this chapter and maybe in future ones as well. Hope you guys enjoy.

PS- French accent is still rubbish.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hermione," her voice was cold as her expression.<p>

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"May I come in?" asked Molly, avoiding Hermione's question.

Hermione moved out of the doorway, to let Molly through, and she took it as a sign to come in. Molly walked slowly into the cottage, eyeing up everything that was in the house, with the same cold expression.

"So, Hermione, I- Molly!" Minerva walked into the living room and almost dropped her wand when she saw Molly. She and Molly looked at each other for a moment until Minerva asked:

"How are you Molly?

"I'm good," she answered.

Yeah right!

"Excuse me for a moment I just need to find something. Back in a mow," and Minerva waved her wand and disappeared in front of them.

What? Don't leave!

But she was gone. Hermione looked at Molly, who was looking at Hermione, and stared for a while until Hermione broke the pause.

"Molly, I-,"

"Please, Hermione let me speak," Molly sat down on the sofa and motioned for Hermione to sit down in front of her. Hermione did so with caution, scared that a single move might trigger Molly off, but she sat there, waiting for Hermione to get comfortable.

"I just want you to listen to what I say, Hermione. Don't interrupt, just listen," Hermione nodded her head and Molly carried on.

"Five years ago I lost a son. A son that had so much life to live but it was cruelly taken away from him. When I was holding my boy in my arms, I made a promise to make sure that I won't put any of my other children through pain, because I don't know if Fred felt pain at all, or was in agony. I tried to keep that promise, but only from the physical pain."

Hermione could see something happen to Molly that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her face was the same but her eyes were different. They didn't change colour or shape or anything, but they weren't the same.

"Fred had a twin brother, George. To this day he can't celebrate a birthday without feeling like his heart has been cut in two, or even play another prank on his sister without a wave of consuming grief eating away at him. They were a team that would never separate willingly. My daughter, Ginny, cant get through the day without a bottle of booze in her hand because she cant cope with the fact that she cant have Harry, it's a way of numbing the pain. And Percy, well, he feels like Fred's dead because of him. So you see, Hermione, I failed to keep that promise."

Hermione's and Molly's eyes were both watering up but no tears were rolling down yet, but there was a feeling that they were going to escape soon.

"But my youngest son, Ron, found happiness in a girl named Hermione," Molly gave a tiny smile to her. "She had the power to make Ron smile, even when there was nothing to smile about. Then one day, she made an unintentional mistake. And she conceived a child, not knowing what to do, she left. Ron was like a ghost. He would wait for her by the front door, hoping she will walk right through, and he would cry when she didn't. And I would be standing there, watching my son in pain, having no idea what to do. And now another one of my children was in pain."

For the first time in years, Molly was crying. Those tears, she had kept in for all that time, were now flooding her face and Hermione soon joined her. They cried together with the story of a broken promise and with all the pain they felt. Molly looked at Hermione and took her hand and squeezed it gently with both her hands.

"I forgive you for what you did, it wasn't you fault. But I won't forgive you if you continue to let Ron suffer like this. I know that you are not ready to go home yet but do something. Send him an owl, visit him or call him on one of those moby phones, anything! Just stop his suffering!

Their tears almost looked like they wouldn't stop. Every drop spilled a memory of the loved and the lost. Sirius, Dobby, Fred, Mad-eye, Lupin, Tonks, Cedric, Dumbledore and all the others. Hermione understood, now. Molly wasn't cold, she was numb. A wound can be healed but a scar will always remind you of what happened.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I really am," said Hermione in a hoarse voice.

"It's okay," sniffed Molly. "I won't force you into coming home yet. But you must do something or I will tell Ron where you are."

"I will."

"Then all is said," Molly let go of Hermione's hand and stood up. She walked to the door and looked at Hermione.

"Goodbye," why did she say it like it was the last time they will meet. She was gone.

Hermione sat there for who knows how long, holding her belly and letting the last of the tears go. Until she heard the front door open and saw Minerva pulling Fleur into the cottage by the ear, who was saying "Ouch ouch ouch" over and over again.

"Fleur, how did Molly find out where we were?" Minerva asked.

"It was an accident. I never meant for it to come out," said Fleur, in pain.

"How did it come out?" was Minerva tightening the grip on Fleur's ear?

"I was with Bill in, `Ogsmeade, when `is mother came over to see us. We were talking and I mentioned that I knew a girl that was `aving a baby but it wasn't with `er `usband, so she left. I didn't think she add it up."

"What were you thinking when you said it?"

"I don't know, I don't think!"

The next day, Hermione kept her word. The conversation with Molly played in her head over and over again till she had to write a letter. She asked Minerva if she could use her owl and she agreed (but she did warn that the bird bites, so she got to be careful there). I t wasn't a long letter and it wasn't short, just the right length and everything was said. The owl took the letter (after biting Hermione twice) and off it went.

Then Hermione gets a call from Minerva, something happened to Fleur when she was out with Bill and a spell went wrong. Hermione didn't need to hear anything else; she grabbed a vile of Polyjuice potion and ran for it.

Hermione could see Minerva standing by Fleur's bedside, looking worried. Hermione went over to them and Minerva was glad to see her. Even though Hermione was now Lavender but Minerva kind of guessed.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I and Bill were at the Leaky Cauldron," Fleur said, looking a little sick "and a boy named Neville came over to us. Bill and Neville knew each other and Bill said that `e couldn't do a spell. So Neville got out `is wand and, well, it went wrong."

"What spell," asked Hermione.

Before Fleur could answer, her face twisted up in a look of sickness and fear. Then her cheeks filled up, like a chipmunks, and tried to hold whatever it was in her mouth but was unable too for long. Fleur opened her mouth and out popped a yellow dandelion. Minerva tugged out the weed from Fleur's mouth and she spat out the evil taste in her mouth.

"Well at least he was sorry," said a voice from the background.

Hermione turned and saw Marcy and Kim from the Flourish and Blotts. Marcy was on the bed, with her foot bandaged up, and Kim in the seat beside her, reading the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe.

"Hey we know you, you're the girl rehearsing for the play," said Kim.

"I thought I seen her before," said Marcy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Minerva.

"Well, Hagrid came into the shop because he lost another copy of Monster Book of Monsters, again, so when Kim was running up the aisle, I kind of slipped and the book started chewing my foot off. Very painful."

"I can tell," Hermione said, looking at Marcy's foot.

"Could have been worse, it could have killed her," said Kim.

"Thanks Kim," Marcy said, unimpressed.

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, by the way, we checked last night and there is no pregnant lady in Sweeny Todd," Marcy pointed out.

Great.

"So when is the little one due?" asked Kim, fascinated.

"Four weeks."

"Bet you it's a girl," said Kim, certain.

"You always think it's a girl."

"I am right most times."

"No your not. Remember the Weasley family, you said that all of their kids will be girls and most of them were boys!"

"I was right on the last one."

"No you weren't, you said she would be a boy. And remember the Potter's?"

"Yeah, I was wrong on that one wasn't I?"

"Just a bit," Marcy said, sarcastically.

"Hey Fleur, I found something that might help," said Bill who had now just come back.

"Really? What?"

Bill produced a big bottle, from behind his back, and everyone is shocked.

"Weed Killer? Are you crazy?" said Minerva.

"It could work."

"It will poison her."

"But at least it will stop the weeds."

"Yeah but she'll be dead afterwards," called out Kim.

Bill stood there for a minute. Clearly he hadn't thought of that. Then one of the Healers came over to check Fleur and….. Wait a minute, Slughorn!

"Right there missy, what seems to be the problem?" he askes.

"Professor Slughorn? What are you doing here?" asked Minerva.

"Minerva, nice to meet you again. Well, I thought you knew, I decided to become a Healer instead."

"Why?"

"I don't know really."

Fleur was waving in front of Slughorn and Minerva now as she had, again, got another weed in her mouth. Hermione grabs the weed and yanks it out and Fleur spits out the taste.

"Don't worry, my dear, this spell is easily treatable," said Slughorn, calmly.

"Good. How though," asked Hermione.

"With Weed Killer," he said, producing a bottle of his own.

Bill was trying so hard not to look smug for he knew that Minerva will give him an evil glare if he did.

"There you go, just put it in your mouth, don't swallow," Slughorn had poured a cap full of Weed Killer and Fleur put the whole thing in her mouth. Then her mouth twisted in a revolting look and Slughorn had prepared a bowl for her to throw up a pile of green weed covered in green goo.

"Here is the base of the problem," said Slughorn, poking the goo like he was fascinated by it.

"Can I go `ome," said Fleur, rather queasy. Bill was rubbing her back.

"Yes you can, but would your friend like a scan of her baby before she goes?"

During her whole pregnancy, Hermione had never considered about having a scan.

She doesn't even know, at this stage, if her baby is okay. What if she had lost the baby already and didn't know it? What if there was something wrong with it? What if there is more then one baby? What if-

"Are you alright?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance. A woman with long brown hair (her name tag say Jasmine) and another woman with thick black hair and dark skin (her name tag saying Arathy) were by her bed, setting up the ultra sound.

"So is this your first baby?" asked Arathy.

"Yeah it is," replied Hermione, who was lying on the bed.

"It's alright to be nervous, you would be weird if you weren't," said Jasmine.

"Have you got kids?" asked Hermione.

"No," they said in sync.

"Ready," asked Jasmine.

Hermione nodded and lifted her shirt over her belly. The Polyjuice had worn off by the time Jasmine and Arathy had came by her bed so they didn't freak out when she morphed back into herself. Arathy had applied a cold, blue jelly onto her belly and Jasmine put a transducer. On the screen, a little baby turned up, out of nowhere, on the screen with a little beating heart. Hermione couldn't take her eyes of the screen knowing that the baby on it was hers.

"Okay, everything looks fine," said Arathy, and Hermione's fears were gone.

"Do you want to know the sex?" asked Jasmine and Hermione nodded.

Jasmine moved the transducer a little bit and looked in closely to the screen.

"It's a… girl," said Arathy, wiping the jelly off Hermione.

"Congrats," said Jasmine.

A girl. A little girl. Wow.

Ron Weasley was at Auror HQ, looking through CCTV footage when Harry came in.

"Hey Ron, there's a letter for you," said Harry, passing the letter to him.

"Thanks," and Harry left.

Ron looked at the letter in his hand. Who is it from? Maybe his brother, Charlie, in Romania or maybe Bill telling him all about his new girlfriend, who he loves dearly. Or maybe it's Ginny, asking if he can ask Harry if he will go out with her, or maybe…. Wait a minute.

Ron eyes looked back at the screen and to what had caught his eye. He forgot everything about the letter and went to the screen that showed St Mungo's hospital. Ron enlarges the area of the screen and there was what his heart was aching for. The same hair, face, eyes, mouth, nose, arms, legs and everything.

It was her. Hermione.


	9. Luna and Labour Pains

Sorry that this took a while. It's exam week and I haven't had much time to write but I finally finished chapter 9.

I added another of my best friends in to the story, Linny. And who ever has been waiting patienetly you will see a ppearance from Luna and you will discover the baby's daddy!

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>"Oh Hermione! A little girl!" exclaimed a joyful Minerva, who was now hugging Hermione tightly.<p>

"Amazing!" clapped Fleur, who was still green around the edges.

They had only just got home when Hermione told the news. They were pretty nervous about Fleur being on the Knight Bus after the dodgy spell but since she couldn't Apparate in this condition it was their only way of getting home.

"It seems so real now. I'm going to have a little girl," even Hermione can't believe it.

After a week, Hermione had been looking desperately hard for baby names with the help of Minerva and Fleur but, at the end of the day, they had nothing. Then a call from the hospital told Fleur that she left her English dictionary (which Bill gave her) and Hermione, Fleur and Minerva had to go get it. But when they entered St Mungo's they were in for a shock.

"Hermione," said Slughorn, who looked flustered and distraught. "You need to control that husband of yours. He's gone off his trolley!"

"Ron was here? Why?"

"Looking for you!" exclaimed Slughorn, looking at Hermione in wide eye shocked. "I was working hard, in my office, when all of a sudden he comes out of nowhere looking desperate and quite scary. He kept asking me "Where is she" and, assuming it was you, told him that you had just left."

Hermione breathing had, now, picked up in pace.

"Then he started shouting at me to tell him where you live but, due to Healer and patient confidentiality, I couldn't tell him. Soon he started going through my files to try and find yours in hope of getting an address but then I called security and he Apparated before they arrived," Slughorn finished, dramatically.

"He was that close," Hermione was feeling a little sick right now. Ron was just within her grasp and she missed him. But how did he find her here? How did he- Ow!

Hermione felt a sharp pain go through her, she winced in the pain and held onto her belly. Hermione had felt pain before but never like this and never where the baby was. Oh no please tell her that nothing is wrong with her.

"`Ermione? What's wrong?" Fleur asked, as she noticed Hermione's pained expression.

"I don't know. Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Hermione felt the pain again but with more force.

"Um… Hermione, there is a slight possibility that you might be in labour," Minerva said.

"Slight?"

"Well, actually you are but not to worry," Slughorn said, calmly.

"I can't be in labour! I'm three weeks early!" shouted Hermione, panicked.

"A lot of people give birth early. I remember when I had my second one; he was late as a bus. I hated the uncomfortable feeling I had and I remember wanting to shout out for him to-"she was cut off.

"Talk later!" Hermione moaned in a pained voice.

They had rushed Hermione to the nearest bed, which was by Gilderoy Lockhart's bed. Apparently the effect of his spell is permanent and will never fully recover his memory. Bad luck. Then he starts talking to her when he dropped by.

"So a baby," he said, calmly. "And it's coming now! Does it hurt?"

"Yes!" screamed Hermione. She was now dressed in overalls and lying in bed while Lockhart nosed around the room, looking very closely at walls or objects

"Calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad," he said, watching a vase that was touching his nose.

Oh, Hermione wished that she could slap him but, before she had the chance, a nurse named Linny came in and said:

"There is someone outside who want's to meet you. Do you want me to let them in?"

"Can he leave?" Hermione said, pointing to Lockhart, who was staring in fascination at the wall.

"This is a lovely blue colour!" he said brightly. "Did you paint this wall?"

Linny understood what Hermione meant and she guided Lockhart out of the room. When they left Hermione felt another contraction, that was worse then the others she had, so she closed her eyes, tightly, and breathed in through her nose and out her mouth. Minerva had taught her this when Hermione asked how bad the actual giving birth was.

"Looks painful," said a familiar, but different, voice.

Hermione opened her eyes to find that Luna was standing by the door. Hermione stared at Luna and she realised that Luna was so different from the person she knew before. The Luna she knew was bubbly and happy and strange, but this Luna only looked broken and haunted.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No, you can come in," Hermione had no idea what she was doing but part of her was saying to give Luna a chance.

Luna walked, unsteadily, towards Hermione like if she made a bad move then something bad would happen but she reached Hermione's bedside and stared at Hermione with sorry eyes.

"How are you?" asked Hermione. She did look better than she did when she meet her before.

"I'm good. The Healer's say that I might get better enough to go home but they still have to monitor me in case I have another meltdown," she said.

"That's good, I'm glad of that," Hermione said with a half smile.

Luna looked at Hermione in disbelief for a moment, then all of a sudden her eyes start welling up. Luna falls down on her knees and sobs into her hands, Hermione's first, and only, instinct was to get out of her bed and hug Luna, who returned it very tightly. Luna stayed in Hermione's arms for a while, crying into her overalls.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Luna screamed out in a sob. "Ron told me that it was my entire fault, that I drove you away from him and that he blames me for it. I'm so sorry, Hermione, I never wanted to hurt anyone but I did. Please forgive me. Please!"

"Of course, Luna. You were going through another break, it wasn't your fault," Hermione did her best to comfort her while Luna wailed in her arms.

"What's going on?" said Linny, as she re-entered the room with Fleur and Minerva. They were all surprised to see Luna in Hermione's room and on the floor crying. Linny gentle brought Luna up to her feet and guided her back to her room. Minerva helped Hermione onto her feet while Fleur closed the door.

"What happen?" asked Fleur.

"An apology," was all that Hermione said.

The next hour was a nightmare. All Hermione could feel was the pain of the contractions that would never go away. Fleur tried her best to distract Hermione with jokes but all Hermione wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs while Minerva sat in the corner of the room reading a magazine.

"Best leave her be, Fleur. Horrid business child birth so I always say it's best to let her get on with it," Minerva said, calmly.

"It hurts!" Hermione said.

"Well what did you expect a trip to the fair?"

"Is there anything we can get you? Anything you want?" asked an uncomfortable Fleur. Clearly she had no idea horrid having children was.

"I want Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh love…."

"I want him back, Minerva," the pain Hermione was feeling was so exhausting that she didn't care that she was going to spill her guts. "I want to see him again, to tell him that I love, to kiss, him, to hold, him and say how sorry I am for leaving him. I want us to be like we were before everything went bad, I just want him here."

"Well, one of them has happened," said Fleur, looking out the window of the room that showed the corridor.

"What?" said Hermione. She lifted up her head and her eyes were stuck to what she saw.

Outside the room, looking through the window was no other than Ron himself. He was staring at Hermione as well but she didn't notice Bill next to him till he opened the door and came into the room, followed by Ron.

"Ron, Bill, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" asked Minerva, standing up and putting her magazine down.

"Well, I heard that the stork is landing so I thought I-"

"He knew Fleur was going to be here," interrupted Ron.

"Yeah, lets go Cutie Pie," he motioned Fleur to come with him and she obliges, they both leave the room holding hands.

"I better check that they, um, don't bump into Neville," Minerva said and quickly leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Silence fell in the room for Ron and Hermione had no idea what to say. All they did was stare at each other, memorising each others faces again.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron, breaking the silence.

"Hi Ron," she said, half smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Um, good." Liar.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

They said nothing again for a moment.

"Ron, I-"

"I missed you," he said before she had the chance to finish. "I'm sorry about what happened, I should have told you the truth about Luna."

"I missed you, too, Ron. And I understand, Luna was in here before, she's really bad Ron."

"I know, but she's getting better so things will be good for her now."

"It's probably a nightmare for her," Hermione said, her voice filled with sympathy.

"It was a nightmare without you. When you were gone I felt like my heart was torn in two, you were the other half that was missing. Please come home, Hermione. Come home with me," Ron's voice and eye's were both filled with longing.

"I do, Ron, I really do. But, what about my baby?" asked Hermione, who was tearing up.

"I don't care if that child is someone else's. As long as I have you back, I don't care," Ron looked at Hermione as if he could see inside her soul.

"You forgive me?"

"I forgive you."

At that point Hermione just let the tears fall down her face. Ron wanted her back; he needed her just as much as she needed him. But, did he know, did he read the letter…

"Did you get a letter?" Hermione asked.

"Letter?" Ron asked, confused but then he understood. "You wrote that?"

"You didn't read it," it wasn't a question. Hermione's heart slowly sank.

"No, I was going to but then I saw you on CCTV cameras and I rushed straight down here."

So that's how he found her.

"Well, before I start believing in what you are saying, I need to tell you the truth. I need to tell you who the father is," Hermione said, reaching out to hold Ron's hand.

Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Ron. The whole time that the truth was revealed they never took their eyes of each other but they changed their meaning. For Hermione, they started of scared and then sad, for Ron, they started of frightened and then horrified.

"Malfoy's? The baby's Draco Malfoy's!"


	10. This Woman's Work

Chapter 10 is in the house!

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hopefully you guys like it too. This chapter was inspired by the song "This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush. If you have listen to it you will understand the mood I was trying to capture but if you haven't heard the song go and listen on youtube or something because it really is an emotional song.

And all my friends,including me, are involved in the story as well. Let's see if you can stop us.

I also have to say that this story is nearly coming to an end I'm afraid. Only two or three chapters to go. That's sad because I really loved this.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alright, I can't take this any more," exclaimed Bill. He got of his seat and knelt in front of Fleur. "Fleur, Cutie-Pie, Delacour, will you marry me?"<p>

"What?" said Fleur, smiling.

"What?" said Minerva, shocked.

"What?" said Molly, who had come to St Mungo's with her boys, horrified.

"I want to be with you, gorgeous," smiled Bill, taking her hand, "Forever and a day."

"But, Bill, we only just got to know each other," said Fleur, who didn't look like she was complaining much.

"So what, Fleur, you and me are meant to be together and I know you feel like that too. You're my dictionary."

"What?" said Minerva, Molly and Fleur.

"Yeah, my dictionary. You add meaning to my life," said Bill with a cheeky grin.

Yuck.

"So what do you say, baby."

Fleur's face was pure delight. Beside the scarlet face and goofy grin. She threw her arms around Bill's neck and planted her mouth firmly on his and she toppled over him so that they were both on the floor. But that still didn't interrupt their kissing in front of an awkward Minerva and Molly.

"Wait that means yes right?" asked Bill, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah, it does."

"Just making sure," and their kissing continued. On the floor.

"I told you she'd say yes," said Kim, passing the couple on the floor by Marcy who was still on the bed and being taken away by Linny.

"Well of course she would say yes, he's fit," Marcy pointed to Bill, "would you say no to that?"

"Don't mind, but I would prefer Skandar Keynes any day!"

"Is it me or do you really want to shout at them to get a room?" said Marcy, before she rolled off.

"Ron, come back. I'm sorry!" cried out a desperate Hermione, from her room.

Ron had left Hermione's room, red in the face and looking upset. Fleur and Bill had broken away from their kiss to look up at Ron who was now kicking the wall with all his might. Minerva went back to Hermione, who was crying, while Molly and Bill tried to calm Ron down and to stop him from hurting himself. After struggling from their grasp, Ron tired out and crumpled to the floor. His eyes were tearing up.

"Ron, what happened?" asked a concerned Molly, who was rubbing his back.

"It's Malfoy's," said Ron. They didn't need an explanation to know what he was talking about.

"Sorry, bro," said Bill.

"I just don't understand. _Them_, they hate each other I just…" Ron broke down in tears.

"Hey, don't put those images in your head. Remember, she never meant for this to happen," said Molly, holding Ron's face so he will look at her.

"I just don't know what to do now," sobbed Ron.

"Well, do you still want her back?" asked Bill, looking a little concerned.

"I-," Ron was cut off.

Before he had the chance to answer, a scream of pain came from Hermione's room and Minerva was running out into the halls, distressed and asking for help. The next thing they knew, Healers were running to Hermione's room and moving her to a somewhere else while she cried in agony. Ron didn't realise that he had stood up and was running after them with Minerva, Molly, Fleur and Bill behind him. They took Hermione into a room but Jasmine stopped Ron from going in.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in there," Jasmine said, pushing him back.

"But that's my wife!" Ron shouted trying to push past Jasmine but Bill was holding him back too.

"I know, sir, but rules are rules."

"Just tell me what's wrong with her," asked a desperate Ron.

"Hermione's baby is now distressed. The craps were a sign as well as the heart rate change so we had to act fast in order to save the baby."

"What about Hermione? Will she be okay?"

"Let me go back in and I will check if she will be," said Jasmine, running back into the room for Hermione.

It all went quiet after that. Ron just stood there, staring at the door hoping something was going to come out of it, and nothing did. Molly and Minerva guided a shocked Ron, who was crying, to the chairs in the hallway. Molly sat down by him and hugged in like she was telling him like everything was going to be okay. Bill and Fleur sat by each other, her head resting on Bill's shoulder, and holding hands. Minerva had made a quick call to Harry and tells him to get down to the hospital fast. He got there in less then ten minute.

"Anything?" he asked, out of breath.

They shook their heads.

Harry sat down by Ron and waited with the others for news of anything.

Time ticked away for who knows how long and there was still nothing. The room was sealed with a silencing charm so that no noise would come out from the room. No noise was coming from anyone else either. It was so quiet that if anyone from the building coughed or dropped a pin it would be heard. Everyone felt, awfully, sick with fear that there was a, weird, metallic taste in their mouths and a lump in their throat that wouldn't go away.

As the clocked ticked and ticked, Ron was left alone with his thoughts. Mostly he was skimming through memories of their time together. He could remember the time that he met Hermione. Man, he found her annoying but what did he know, he was eleven. He remembered the time they finally became friends despite her annoying academic knowledge of everything, the time they fought over Scabber's and Crookshank's, the time they went to Hogsmeade, the time he had feelings for her, their separation, their first kiss, date, wedding, life, everything.

If a man could go mad with memories then he has already gone bonkers. But what Ron realised is that even though Hermione made a mistake he had to realise that he wasn't entirely innocent either. Everyone makes mistakes; whoever says that they haven't is a big liar. So what if her child wasn't his, that baby was more of Hermione. That baby is probably going to have her amazing qualities and might even look as beautiful as she is. And one day that baby will meet someone who will love them like Ron and Hermione love each other. This baby wasn't at fault here but no one else is either, he needed to tell her. Oh, Hermione, please be okay!

The door, finally, opens after who knows how long. Jasmine, Arathy and Linny walk up to Ron and everyone else, now standing up from their seats, anxious.

"So, is she okay?" asks Ron, nervous.

"When Hermione's baby was going through distress, the Healers had to find the fastest way possible to deliver the baby because the umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck," said Linny, sadly.

"So the fastest way to do that was a Caesarean," said Arathy.

"And it was successful. You have a little girl, Mr Weasley," said Jasmine.

They were avoiding Ron's question.

"Where's my wife?" asked Ron, feeling worried.

"Unfortunately, when the baby was delivered, Hermione was losing blood at an alarming rate. So fast that we couldn't be able to keep up with the loss," said Linny, sadly.

Oh no, please no!

"I'm so sorry, Mr Weasley, your wife didn't make it," said Arathy.

"She died soon after," finished Jasmine.

"Oh no," sobbed Minerva.

The room was suddenly full of sound again, but not happy sounds. Fleur's cry's filled most of the room but were muffled into Bill's shirt, who was holding her. Minerva stood there with her eyes gleaming of tears so she got her handkerchief out and wiped them off her face. Molly cast a tear upon her cheek while Harry had no idea how to take it; he was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his head and his face full of sorrow.

"Harry, stop," Molly told Harry, putting her hands on his arm and taking them off his head.

"I didn't say goodbye, Molly, I didn't say goodbye," and Harry was taken away by a wave of sorrow and let his tears of sadness fall on his face and let Molly hold him in her embrace.

Minerva looked at Ron who was standing, motionless, so she walked up to him. He turned around and he showed every emotion he felt. His eyes said grief, his face said sad, his shaking hands said pain and his heart said heartbreak.

"Can I see her?" asked Ron, turning back to the three nurses.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," said Linny.

"What?"

"The way she is, now, is probably not the best way to remember her, Mr Weasley," said Jasmine.

"What about the baby?" asked Minerva.

"Of course, we will take you to her now," said Arathy, and she guided everyone to the nursery.

Everyone followed in a daze. The pain and grief that they were feeling were clouding everything that was coherent to them. All they wanted to do was see the baby, needed to see the baby. When they reached the nursery, Arathy went into the room and everyone watched as she went passed different babies' cribs till she stopped at one and, gently, picked her up from her crib. Arathy walked out of the room and brought them Hermione's little girl.

"Here you go," said Arathy, passing the baby into Ron's arms.

Everyone's first reaction was a gasp. The baby that was lying in Ron's arm had some of her father in her. The baby had porcelain pale skin with sleek, white-blonde hair that was thicker than Malfoy's. Her hair wasn't long, yet, but when it will it would be thick but not as thick and bushy as Hermione's was. Her face wasn't pointed, neither were any of her other features, instead she had some of her mother's beauty with her brown eyes and a soft beautiful face that definitely prove that she was Hermione's daughter. And also the way she looked at him proved that she has her heart too, and Ron's.

"She's beautiful," said Fleur.

"She really is," said Minerva.

"Well, of course, she would be, Hermione's her mother," said Ron, proudly but his heart was aching for his other half that he knew he will never get back.

"Any name ideas," asked Linny, who had just joined them.

Ron was stuck; Hermione never mentioned anything about a name before he stormed out on her. Although, a year ago, she did say to him one time that she passed a flower shop on her way to work that t were selling her favourite flowers. So the next day he got her those flowers and she told Ron that she loves them so much she would name her daughter after them….

"Daisy, that's her name. Daisy," said Ron.


	11. Peaceful Dreams and Tearful Goodbyes

I'm soooo sorry that it has taken so long to write this chapter!

I've been revising and sitting exams all week and I still have some to do unfortunately but at least I have been able to finish it right?

Here it is and I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Okay is everyone here?" asked Molly, as she looked around the living room of the Burrow.<p>

"Everyone except Ginny," said Harry. "She was out last night and now she's sleeping it off."

"And Minerva," said Bill. "After Hermione's death she left to go to Italy to stay with her daughter. She's really taking it bad."

"Right."

"Do we really have to do this, mum?" asked George, looking a bit guilty. "I mean, are you sure that there isn't another way?"

"We have to do this, son," said Arthur. "If Ron kept Daisy it would only cause him more pain."

"No it wouldn't," interrupted Fleur, who was sitting by Bill on the coach. "You saw `ow `e is with Daisy, `e loves `her like she was `is own."

"That's the problem, Fleur, she isn't his own," said Harry.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't cause him any harm would it?" said Bill.

"Yes it would," said Molly. "What if Daisy found out the truth?"

"She would understand," said Fleur.

"What if Draco found out?" said Harry.

"No one will tell him," said George.

"What if Draco wanted to keep her?" said Arthur.

No one said anything.

"I work at the Ministry, I know how ugly these cases can get. If Ron fought for Daisy, what do you think would happen?"

"He would lose," Bill stated.

"Exactly," said Molly. "I don't want to do this either, but it's the only way."

Everyone was silent after that. No one had anything that could stop any of this and deep inside they knew that Molly was right. Only, they didn't want to admit it.

"I'll take that silence as a all agreed," said Molly, with a nod. "I'll make the call."

* * *

><p>During all that was said and done Ron was in the park with Daisy. They sat on the bench in the middle of the park, watching everything go by in front of them but they didn't take it in. Well, Ron didn't really, Daisy was fascinated by everything that went by. She stared at people walking by in their robes, she giggled when she saw colour from the talking flowers around her and she smiled when a spell was cast around her. All Ron did was take in every little detail of her face every time her facial expression changed and promised himself to memorise every line of her face.<p>

It had been a week since Ron lost Hermione. His heart ached every time he thought of her and he felt like crying when he thought of everything that he could have done differently. But whenever he felt like that, he would always look at Daisy. He always saw Hermione in her eyes, her big brown eyes, even though her face would prove her to be a Malfoy.

In the park, Hagrid was walking in the park, but he didn't see Ron or Daisy. Instead he was carrying a big basket of flowers and he looked like he was selling them. Daisy saw Hagrid, as well, and she started to sruggle when she saw him. She wanted to go over and meet him.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to him," said Ron.

Ron got off the the bench and walked slowly over to Hagrid. When they were a few feet away Hagrid saw them and he beamed into a smile.

"Ron, me boy, long time no see!" smiled Hagrid. "Is this who I think it is?"

"Meet Daisy, Hagrid," said Ron.

Hagrid looked closer to Daisy and instead of Daisy crying, like every other baby would do, she stared back at him with a smile on her face.

"Wow," said Hagrid, but his face looked confused. "Um, Ron, is she..."

"She's not mine."

"Oh," was all Hagrid could say.

There was a pause for a while.

"Do you know what this place means to me, Hagrid?"

"Um, no I don't," said Hagrid.

"This place is where I asked Hermione to marry me," Ron said, looking around. "We were siting on the bench, watching the stars, laughing and joking as we made up weird constalations. This was where I took my chance, this was where she made me happy."

"After everything that's happened?"

Even after that," said Ron, truthfully.

"I'm so sorry about Hermione, Ron," said Hagrid, looking like he's about to cry. "She had so much time left, so much life."

"But she gave it up to create a new one," said Ron, looking at Daisy.

"Here," said Hagrid, going through the basket of flowers. "Take this."

Hagrid had given Ron a single daisy, which he had accepted. As Ron looked at the flower, he felt like the tears were threatening to break his barrier but those barriers were weak already. A single tear rolled down his cheek and the only thing that Hagrid knew was best was to let it roll.

* * *

><p>After a few hours in the park, Ron returned home with a sleeping Daisy. He quietly closed the door behind him and tiptoed to the stairs.<p>

"Ron, is that you?" called Molly.

"Shhh, Daisy's asleep."

Molly had followed the sound of Ron's voice and was now by the stairs. She saw Ron craddeling Daisy in his arms and felt a deep punch in her gut.

It's too late to turn back now, Molly.

"Um, Ron, come with me," she said.

"I need to take Daisy to bed."

"It can't wait."

Ron listened to the severity of Molly's tone and followed her to the kitchen. As Ron walked behind his mother he felt a feeling of uneasiness start to emerge.

As they walked into the kitchen, Ron spotted Harry, Arthur and George sitting around the dining table, Bill and Fleur were standing by each other against the wall. What Ron noticed, when he walked in, was that they all had the same expression of guilt on their faces but when they saw Ron, their expression changed like they were telling him they were sorry. But then Ron noticed was that they were not alone. The person that Ron blamed the most of all that has happened was standing in his home.

Draco.

"What are you doing here?" said Ron, angryily.

"I'm sorry Ron," said Draco.

"Why did you let him in?" said Ron, to his family. "You know what he's done."

"Ron, listen to us-" said Molly.

"No! I want you to leave, now!" Ron ordered. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I was told to come here, Ron," said Draco.

"What do you mean?" said Ron, confused. Then realisation hit him and he looked around the room.

"What are you lot playing at?" he asked everyone.

"Ron, the family were talking and we think it's best that Draco should have Daisy," said Molly, regretably.

"What? No!"

"We are only thinking of you, son," said Arthur, getting up from his seat and going to Ron.

"He can't have her," said Ron.

"It wouldn't be your chose if this was taken to court," said Draco.

Ron froze. "Court?"

"She's mine, Ron. If I fight for custody over Daisy, I would win because I have biological rights."

"Why do you want her?" said Ron, desperately with tears escaping his eyes. "You have Astoria, Hermione's gone."

"What happened with Hermione was a mistake," said Draco. "I was at the Leaky Cauldron, I found her there but she was so drunk that she couldn't even walk straight. She spilled her guts to me about everythng and I ... took advantage of her state of mind by saying that if she cheated on you then you would feel her pain. I'm so sorry, Ron."

"She's dead because of you!"

"Ron..." said Draco.

"Stop him, Harry."

"Ron, maybe this is for the best," said Harry.

"I think so too, Ron," said George.

"Noooo..." said Ron, holding on to Daisy even more.

"Ron, please," pleaded Draco. "What if it was me with your child? What would you do?"

Ron couldn't say anything else anymore. He held on to Daisy and cried looking away from the people behind him.

"Ron?" said a french accent.

Fleur had walked over to Ron, facing him. She looked at Ron with the same look in their eyes. Sadness was what they both felt and the words that Fleur said with those eyes were what helped Ron make him cry even more.

"Say goodbye, Ron," she said.

Ron looked at her and then back at Draco, who was staring at him. Ron then turned his gaze over to Daisy, who still slept peacefully in his arms. Ron planted a kiss to her fore head and said in a whisper:

"Keep that dream in your head, for I bet your mother is there with you."

Ron turned slowly towards Draco and gave Daisy into Draco's arms. When Ron did so, he felt like the remainder of his heart had finally broken into a million pieces that can never be repaired. First Hermione and now Daisy. Gone forever.

Draco held Daisy in his arms and gazed at his daughters face. He then looked at Ron with remorse.

"Ron-,"

"Just go," he said.

Draco did as he was told, not to cause any more pain, and left the Burrow with Daisy. Never on returning again.

With the slam of the door the walls of emotion, that were strong, now crumbled to non-exsistance. Fleur ran to Bill's arms and cried into his embrace while he did the same. Molly tried to hold it in but Arthur saw his wife's attempt and held her in his arms. George slammed his fist into the table.

"First Fred, then Hermione and now Daisy," said George with a hoarse voice.

Harry looked at Ron. He walked over to him with caution, like if he made a wrong move then something bad would happen.

"Ron?"

At the sound of Harry's voice, Ron threw his arms around him in a embrace and cried into his arms. Harry responded in the same way and the friends cried together. The room was filled with sadness and tears.

It was done. Daisy was with her father now. All was said and done.

But for Ron, all was said and taken away from him.


	12. How Do I Live With The Ending

Wow, this is it guys. The last chapter of the story.

I have absolutely love writing this story and I have loved all the reviews you guys have given me because they show a writer what is good and what is bad and that's the greatest because a writer needs to know that people care about their work. You wouldn't be reviewing if you didn't.

I dedicate this to all of my friends because I think I have bored them senseless with all my pointless banter.

Enjoy and review on the end of the story.

Thank you. (by the way I made Elle up)

* * *

><p><strong>Seven years later...<strong>

"Where did the time go?"

Ron always thought of that saying everytime someone said it. We all know where the time went because we used it up, but never had he really understood what it truly meant to people.

He was in the graveyard, in front of Hermione's grave stone. He had been visiting Hermione whenever he had the chance too, but with everything that has happened in the last seven years, the visits have been less frequent.

"I'm sorry about not visiting, Hermione," said Ron. "It's been a bit hectic over the last two weeks. Harry's been frantic with Teddy coming back from his second year at Hogwart's and with Mum and Dad's anniversary coming up as well, we haven't had much time."

The sad thing with visiting Hermione was that Ron always expected to hear her voice answer back to him, but it was always his voice he heard the entire time.

"Have you heard about George and Angelina? They married! Can you believe that? They couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other and now they're married," Ron laughed.

Silence.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Minerva has met someone very special. Mr Flitwick!" Ron announced. "They're living together now in Italy and they are very happy. Fleur's glad for her."

Silence.

"She's expecting again you know, Fleur," Ron said after a long pause. " Bill and Fleur had a scan last week and told us that they are expecting a girl. They picked a name for her already, do you want to see the scan?"

Ron hands rummages through his coat pockets but couldn't find it there. He looked in his back trouser pockets and he found the picture but it seemed to have caught on something and Ron tried to tug it out. After several attempt's Ron gave up and dropped to his knees with tears escaping his eyes.

"You remember me telling you about Lavender, right?"

Silence.

"Well, um, me and her have finally tied the knot," why did he sound ashamed by saying that? "Hugo and Rosie were starting to ask why me and Mummy aren't married so we thought it would be a good idea to finally please them. But... it's not what I wanted."

Silence.

"I miss you, Hermione," sobbed Ron. "I miss everything about you. I miss your annoyingly accurate mind, I miss your voice, your face, your laugh... our future. We had so much to do together, but it didn't happen. I would give anything to just see you again, my heart."

Ron shifted over to Hermione's grave stone, that laid next to Fred, Lupin and Tonks, and wrapped his arms around in and rested his cheek against the cold, hard stone.

"My love," he whispered, closing his eyes.

If someone believe's in angels, spirits or another power that can hear our deepest desires, then there are three signs that could prove this to be true. One, the wind change's, the cold breeze, that laid still, will now blow gently around the grave yard, causing the leaves to move and turn but you could never feel cold. Two, the sadness of the place you are in changes to something else, something new that has never been experienced before, but it's close to the reawakening of hope. Three, the one person that was lost forever will feel near to you again.

"Hermione?" Ron said, desperately. He turned his head all around the grave yard but he couldn't see anything or anyone.

_But I can feel her..._

"You need to let go of that stone, Ron," said a familiar voice. "People will think you've gone crazy."

Ron's head snapped up and in front of him was the missing piece of his soul.

_It's her. Hermione._

"Hermione," Ron whispered, letting go of the grave stone and quickly getting on to his feet. "Your alive."

"No, Ron, I'm not." smiled Hermione, sadly. "But you didn't think I would leave you on your own, did you?"

Ron couldn't answer that question. He stared at Hermione, remembering every detail of the woman he loves in front of him again. She was wearing a long, white gown that fitted her figure beautifully and her hair was the same curly mess as it always was, but Ron had never seen Hermione look more radiant then she did right now.

Ron lifted his hand up and cautiously layed it on Hermione's cheek. Her skin was warm and it somehow proved to Ron that she was actually standing in front of him, talking to him, smiling at him.

"I'm going mad," said Ron. "But I don't care."

"Oh, Ron."

Ron, with a sudden burst of impulse, grabbed Hermione in his arms and held her as tightly as he could, like he would never let her go again. Hermione returned Ron's suffocating hug but, to be honest, she's dead already so it won't kill her. They held each other for a while until Ron released her and kissed her gently on her lips.

"I love you," said Hermione.

"I love you, too," Ron said, on the verge of tears.

"You chose the right name for her, you know, Daisy."

"I thought it was good."

"How is she?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron admitted, shamefully. "Since Draco took her away I couldn't bear seeing her again and going through that pain again. Plus Draco hasn't really spoken to us since then, either."

"Of course he wouldn't. He's a Malfoy remember."

"So is Daisy," mentioned Ron.

"I'm scared that she will end up like them," Hermione admitted.

"She's also a Granger, as well," Ron smiled.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that she will do anything that is right."

"I hope so."

"Will I ever see you again after this?" asked Ron, during a long silence.

"I don't know. I want to stay with you here but I have to go back."

"Isn't there anything?" asked a panicked Ron.

"No, but remember that you have a wife and two beautiful children, Ron. They will be needing you more than me."

"But I need you."

"I need you, too, but I'm not here anymore so maybe it's time to let yourself enjoy life again."

"How do I live without you?"

"Knowing that I will be waiting for you, no matter how long it will be."

Relief flooded Ron's face.

"It's strange, I remember seeing Lavender at the Leaky Cauldron a few years ago and she was pregnant. But when I saw her the next time, I asked her how her child was and she didn't know what chld I was talking about. Weird."

Hermione smiled. Her lips met Ron's again, their kiss lasting as long as they could let it and when they didn't kiss they just stayed in each other's arms with closed eyes, comforting each other in their warmth. After who knows how long, Hermione broke the silence saying:

"By the way, what are Fleur and Bill naming their new daughter?"

Ron kept his eyes closed and a little giggle escaped him. He bent his head down to Hermione's ear and whispered:

"Hermione."

**Meanwhile...**

From across the grave yard, at the entrance, five girls by the name of Marcy, Kim, Jasmine, Arathy and Linny were all standing together, gawking at Ron.

"Why is he hugging thin air?" asked Jasmine.

"Not sure," said Linny.

"Weirdo," said Arathy.

All the girls started to walk down the road, away from the grave yard, with their arms interlinked with each other's. They continued their chat.

"So, I hear that Elle is having a baby, Marcy," said Kim.

"Yeah she is," Marcy replied.

"Bet you it's a girl," Kim said, confidently.

"Here she goes again," said Jasmine.

"You think every baby is going to be a girl, Kim," said Arathy.

"Yeah but do you know why?"

"Why," all the girl's asked.

"Because I have a fifty percent chance of being right," Kim said.

Oh dear.

But before the girl's had a chance to say anything, a horrible chopping sound was slowly becoming audible to them behind them. Linny turned around and saw that a Monster Book of Monsters was right behind them with Hagrid chasing after it.

Linny screamed.

"Wow, Linny you can scream," said Arathy covering her ear.

"Run!" shouted Jasmine.

All the girl's quickly legged it, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"We are not getting you another copy of that book after this, Hagrid!" scramed Marcy.

**The End (till I think of something else)**

'


End file.
